fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Tanis' Grotto
Booker, Sheldon, and Chloe led Tanis back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Tanis asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Sheldon said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Booker pointed ahead and Tanis gasped in amazement at the statue of Rudy. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Tanis exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Tanis said, dreamily and continued. "Why, Rudy Kangaroo, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Tanis then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Jon Arbuckle in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Jon!" Tanis exclaimed. Booker, Sheldon, and Chloe hid quickly. Garfield, Odie, Roy, and Wade were a few feet behind Jon They had their head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable cartoon maker king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Jon said angrily. Tanis bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Jon, I--" "Is it true you rescue a purple baby kangaroo from drowning?" Jon demanded. "Uncle Jon, I had to!" Tanis said. "Contact between the animated world and 3d world is strictly forbidden! Tanis, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Jon scolded. "He would have died!" Tanis protested. "One less 20th Century Fox character to worry about!" Jon shouted. "You don't even know him!" Tanis snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters, Horror villains and monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Jon shouted. That did if for Tanis who couldn't hold it in anymore. "UNCLE JON, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Tanis gasped and covered. Booker, Sheldon, Chloe, Garfield, Odie, Roy, and Wade gasped as well. Jon stunned. "No!" Jon gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely, Tanis? He's a baby kangaroo! You're a mummy!" "I don't care!" Tanis shouted. "So help me, Tanis, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Jon said menacingly. With that, he summoned his Keyblade. Jon's Keyblade glowed. Booker, Sheldon, Chloe, Garfield, Odie, Roy, and Wade gasped gasped and ran for cover. Depite Tanis' pleas, Jon destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "UNCLE JON, NO!!!" Tanis shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Tanis looked down and began to sob into her face. Jon's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Roy walked over to Tanis and said, "Look, Tanis. I..." "Just go away." Tanis said, sobbingly. Booker, Sheldon, Chloe, Garfield, Odie, Roy, and Wade sadly walked away fand gave her some alone time by herself while the little mummy girl was weeping. Suddenly, the Fearsome Five got inside the grotto and saw Tanis crying in sadness. "Poor, poor mummy." Negaduck said. He, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack went over Tanis. Tanis was crying. Negaduck began to cry. Megavolt Began to cry. Bushroot began to cry. Liquidator began to cry. Quackerjack began to cry. Tanis and the Fearsome Five were crying in the grotto. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction